


SMASH AU: Subspace 2: The Worst Place in America.

by NootNoot64



Series: SmashAU Subspace 2 [4]
Category: Grand Theft Auto III, Plants vs Zombies, RWBY, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NootNoot64/pseuds/NootNoot64
Summary: Years after the events of GTA III, Claude gets ambushed by a mysterious girl with a half pink and half brown hair until a Snow Pea saves him.
Series: SmashAU Subspace 2 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186391
Kudos: 1





	SMASH AU: Subspace 2: The Worst Place in America.

**Location: LIBERTY CITY, USA.**

The camera slowly zooms in to the town of Liberty City, where there are pedestrians walking around the streets, cars passing by and anything can happen out here.

* * *

Meanwhile. we see a man who wears a black leather bomber jacket with bronze zippers with a black T-shirt underneath, green cargo pants and blue sneakers, sitting on a bench by himself.

**The Silent Criminal of Liberty City: Claude.**

The man then thinks back of the words Catalina said to him back when they were robbing a bank.

**"** Sorry babe. I'm an ambitious girl, and you? You're just small time."

Claude lets out a small grunt and gets off the bench, going for a walk.

* * *

As he walked around the streets, he hears a giggle, giving him a feeling he's being watched.

Could it be Catalina haunting him or someone that was sent by a gang to kill him?

He brushes it off, thinking it was just his mind playing with him.

As he walked around, the person who made the giggle appeared right behind him, as Claude turns around to see who is it.

Claude walked to the stranger, coming face to face with her, by looking at her, She appeared like a Neapolitan ice cream, in human form...

Suddenly, she made a smug face at him and by the looks of it, Claude knew she had a intent on killing him so he quickly equipped his baseball bat, swinging it at the girl but she manages to counter the bat with her umbrella.

As the pedestrians ran away, Claude got ready to fight the stranger as he rushed to attack the stranger with her doing the same.

As they kept fighting (With Claude trying to attack while the girl avoids all of his attacks), the girl manages to incapacitate Claude, throwing him to a nearby car, wrecking it.

"Aw f--k, my car!", a pedestrian calls out.

As Claude's lying face down, the girl takes out her blade as walks up to him.

Getting ready to kill him, she smiles before noticing a baby blue-colored pea with a little bit of snow at the end coming at her, retreating the area.

"Chill out next time, you big loser!", a blue colored plant called out.

As he stood there, he noticed a man lying face down and he went to help him get up.

"Hey, are you okay?", he asked the man

The man nods.

"Ah good, that girl must've caused a lot of trouble for ya." 

"I'm Snow Pea! what's your name?"

"...."

"So are you, like, the quiet type?"

"...."

"Huh, neato."

"So, uh, ever since this fusion of worlds happened, Dave, along with some of the plants went missing."

"I'm especially looking for Fire Pea, who's a friend of mine."

"But the problem is that i can't see her anywhere in this city."

"Will you atleast try to help me find her?"

As Snow Pea made a request to Claude, he nodded, agreeing in helping the plant.

"Sweet!", Snow Pea said excited.

As Claude and Snow Pea were off, Anything can happen out here to this unlikely duo.


End file.
